<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Sleep by UncomfortablyYours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554283">I Can't Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours'>UncomfortablyYours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, FFI, Hallucinations, I really just made up a name for Oikawa's brother, I suck at tags, I'm so sorry I've hurt everyone with this, Incurable disease, KLS, Kindaichi keeps up with Iwaizumi, M/M, Mentioned Kindaichi Yuutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa has a cat (or so he thinks), Please Forgive me, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleeping Beauty Tooru, Sorry Not Sorry, They're best friends, Tobio is a decent friend, Tooru and Hajime are dating, Volleyball Coach Oikawa Tooru, sleep problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru had been available at the drop of a hat most of his high school career, whether his team or Hajime needed him. He could have been fast asleep, but if he heard his phone buzzing he'd be awake in seconds. He didn't want to leave anyone hanging on by a thread waiting for him. They trusted him and they were the best team for him, no matter how much Ushijiwa wanted him to go to Shiratorizawa. Ugh.<br/>But he's found it hard to get to sleep lately, and he's already snapped Haji off three times today. </p>
<p>What's wrong with him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a bunch of research for this fic, and I am a nurse so I know some of how hospitals work so let's see where I get this going ya know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shut, <em>up</em>, Hajime! I'm trying to think!" Tooru had his hands in his hair, fists of light brown ruffled between thin and bony fingers. He had dark circles under his usually so sharp eyes, a wild and inhuman look to the dark chocolate that Hajime melted so easily for. </p>
<p>    Today, he found himself afraid of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa must have seen the look, the fear when he whipped around to yell at his boyfriend for asking a simple question of where the remote was, because the craze fell off and left behind horror and sorrow. "Iwa-chan.. I'm, I'm so sorry-." He tried to take a step forward but his body wouldn't move. His feet were cemented to the floor and the pools of raw distress were burying him deeper. He'd just yelled at Hajime for wanting to know where a stupid piece of plastic was so he could turn on the TV to see if it had been hooked up right. God.. he was the <em>worst boyfriend ever. </em>Really, like... who yells over a damn remote? Tooru deflates and his knees grow weak, causing him to fall down and land a little too hard on that bum leg. He didn't let it bother him though, barely aware of the vague warmth of Iwaizumi's arms looping around his waist. When had he come over here? Why was he over here, cradling Oikawa close to his chest, when he had just been screamed at? </p>
<p>"It's okay, Tooru. You've been stressed lately, it's not your fault." Spring nationals for Tooru's team was just around the corner so it had become crunch time to help these new recruits live up to Aoba Johsai's standard and it was whittling notches into the brunette's sanity bit by bit. Hajime eased white knuckles to relax and release Tooru's hair, whispering almost inaudible words that brought tears up to eyelashes. They were soft, dew drops on pale skin as they traveled with heavy weight. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad at you." The flip of feelings was normal at this point, but it didn't make anyone feel any better. The fact that it was often enough that Iwai was used to it was what was getting scary. </p>
<p>"I can't help it..." there was a pitiful sound from the back of Oikawa's throat as Hajime scooped him up into his arms, carrying him like the baby he was, back to their bedroom. They'd been living together like this for almost 5 years now, so it wasn't unusual or strange. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby.." There were small hiccups following the words as Tooru was placed down on the bed, silent hands motioning that he help get undressed. It was clearly time for a nap and a movie on a TV they didn't have to set up. This one had a DVD player, so after Hajime stripped his boyfriend of the sweaty t-shirt and boxers, he picked out his favorite film and threw it into the player. Lanky legs ducked under the blankets and sheets were pulled up under Tooru's chin, a not-as-sleepy Iwaizumi laying over top the comforter beside him. </p>
<p>The remote clicked a few times in Hajime's hand as he flicked through the input settings and they watched the ads included in the beginning of the movie. They would always watch every part of the dvd, even if it was cringy or stupid. It was a mutual understanding that something might catch their eye and they could go find a blu-ray copy the next time they went to the video store. </p>
<p>The lavender patterned sheets crinkled as bodies settled into position for the long haul,  the a/c kicking on quietly to chill them as the main character sauntered on screen. She was a lot like Oikawa, in Iwaizumi's mind - mostly the sense of fashion and how she thought she could do anything if she tried enough. Maybe that was why it was Oi's favorite movie. Maybe it was the fighting, or the witty banter between the lesbian moms in one specific dinner scene. Who knew, really. Iwa-chan never bothered to ask, since it would ruin his chances of possibly guessing right. The sun was still up when the movie started, and when Tooru fell asleep. It wouldn't be til night that he finally woke up the next day. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleeping through sunday wasn't an unusual occurrence for Tooru, but waking with a splitting headache wasn't part of it. Grumbling, he rolled from the comfortable bed and took a glance at the clock. Just a little past 9:30 at night. Huh. It didn't feel like he napped just for a few hours... Sliding his legs into a pair of volleyball print boxers (a special order christmas present) he ignored the gnawing in his belly for a moment to hunt down his boyfriend through the apartment. Not in bed, not in the bathtub, not cooking (which he was amazing at), and not asleep on the couch with random game shows on. It wasn't often that Hajime left without a note, so that's the next thing Tooru went looking for. </p>
<p>    He found it on the carton of almond milk in the fridge. Right where he knew Oikawa would look. Smart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tooru -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight's one of our matches, so if I don't see you when you wake up,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>look in the cheese drawer. There's a container of mac and cheese. Please</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>don't burn the house down making it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, Iwa-chan &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was mac n cheese left for Oikawa, and he was happy to throw it in the microwave for a few minutes. Sleep was desperately trying to cling to him still despite having been walking around, so he pulled over a bar stool to the other side of the kitchen. Plopping into it, he pulled a fork from the drawer and waited a little longer before digging into the macaroni. <em>Mission accomplished, Iwa-chan.</em> He found himself smirking just a tiny bit, swiveling back and forth aimlessly as a black cat leapt up onto the counter and came to rub on Oikawa's head and shoulders. She even started cleaning him by running her tongue across his bed head. </p>
<p>  "Hello, Milkyway." The cat gave a meow in response to her name, trying to fix her owner's hair in a feeble attempt. It wasn't going to work until Tooru had a shower, because when his hair dried it was stuck like that until he slept a long time. He took lots of showers too, which helped it look its best. "What are you doing, silly girl? I'll get you some food." He picked his feet up and slid himself from the bar stool, leaning over so the cat could jump up on his shoulder. He abandoned his pasta before rounding the kitchen counter, opening one of the tall cabinets to get down the bag of cat food. He fished out the measure spoon in the bag and poured the proper amount into her food dish, which he set on the floor under the bar like always. So she wouldn't be stepped on trying to get something to eat with them at dinner time.  </p>
<p>Once Milkyway jumped down, Tooru headed to the counter and collected his macaroni and some almond milk, going to the living room to see that Iwai had gotten the TV hooked up and left another note on what station his games were broadcasted on. Turning it one and flipping to that channel, Oikawa noticed that Iwa-chan's team had taken the first set and they were just about to start the next round. His sleepiness drifted away as he seemed to focus in more, leaning forward with the bowl on his knees and fork twiddled between fingers in slow motions. He was never cynical about the way the other setters tossed for his boyfriend, but he was definitely salty. He wanted to be on the court like that, but his knee injury had come back to bite him in the ass that first year he had joined the argentina team. So he came home, and found Iwaizumi waiting for him. It was really sweet, honestly, and he couldn't be happier-</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you could have set that higher for him! Iwa-chan likes them a little bit away from the net but really high." Oikawa bickered at the TV, a pout forming on his soft lips. He still sets for him when they practice at the local gym, their volleyball court sub-par but still a nice place to get some hits in. He has to keep himself on his toes too, since he's coaching at Aoba Johsai with his old mentor. he'll be officially taking his place when he retires, so he has to step up his game. "Yes, go Iwa-chaann~." Tooru scarfs down his food in seemingly no time flat and heads back to the kitchen during a time out to collect himself a pint of ice cream and a clean spoon, plopping back down between the couch cushions. He also pulled his coaching book from the coffee table, flipping through the starting line ups he planned for practice tomorrow morning. He had a lot of promising underclassmen, so he was hoping to get the most out of them this time around. Six first years, three on each side of the net with two second years (one on court and one libero) and two third years. Their numbers were dwindling since he had graduated a few years back but he was grilling this guys like nothing else mattered. </p>
<p>   He tapped his pen to the side of his head, glancing up as he took notes from the game and wrote them in neat script along the margins of his book. He kept lots of notes and had a page (front and back) dedicated to each player. It was like a bullet journal with fancy headings and bullet points, neat kanji along the lines. Tooru never had time for these sort of things during school, otherwise he probably would have been an A+ student. He'd just make the most of it now. </p>
<p>"... And who are you dedicating this win to tonight, Iwaizumi-san?" The next time Oikawa tuned into the volleyball game and away from his notes, he was seeing Hajime with a reporter and red flush coloring his face. He had been hard working on the court the whole time and it was so appealing to see his strong Iwa-chan like that. </p>
<p>   "To my boyfriend, who's hopefully still awake to watch the whole thing." Hajime did heart hands before waving and excusing himself, jogging to join his coach and the rest of his team mates who were huddled behind the crowd. It didn't seem to immediately sink into Oikawa's brain that Iwa had won, since he was so touched by the fact that he had been mentioned on live TV. So cute!! He'll have to make Iwa-chan a bento for tomorrow, since he'd have practice in prep for their next match in a few days. Oo, now what to put in it? </p>
<p>The energy to do everything seemed to smack Tooru in the face and he bounced to his feet, ignoring the clock that read 11pm in favor of cooking. He was good at the presentation of a bento box, but required some instructions for the rest of it. Which he looked up on his phone while playing some music, dancing around the kitchen with the smells of stir fry floating around him. Tooru was lucky enough that he has never set anything on fire, so he wasn't about to break his record yet. He was going to make Iwa-chan the best bento he's ever made!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    By the time to was finished too, it was well into 1 AM, typically when he was dead asleep. Whoops. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru finished packing up the box and tied it with a neat little bow, the strawberry patterned fabric super cute and matching the red and white bento box he'd packed everything in. Popped into the fridge with energy left, the dishes were scrubbed and rinsed in a flash and neatly stacked on the drying rack to be used tomorrow morning for some breakfast burritos. They'd become a favorite since they both were in crunch time, and anything could be thrown in. Avacado, chicken, egg whites, and some hemp hearts with chia dressing had quickly been Oikawa's best. It was low calorie but kept him really full until lunch. Awesome, right? Iwaizumi liked chicken, eggs, cheese, and some peppers for a kick and more energy to get through his sleep deprivation. </p>
<p>  But he couldn't get up to make breakfast if he didn't go to sleep. Sleep seemed so far off, light years away with the amount of get-up and go coursing Tooru's veins. </p>
<p>He did get dressed in pajamas by the time Iwai opened the front door, throwing his gym bag in the closet and toeing off his shoes. The commotion was enough to get a hug tackle from a loving boyfriend, squeezing Hajime tight around the waist. "Oh, you're awake. Did you catch the game on the channel I told you?" He received a nod and happily collected Oikawa in his arms, legs going around his waist as he went to their bedroom. The smell of sweat clung to him and he threw Oi on the bed to strip off his drenched clothes and toss them into the laundry basket.</p>
<p>"I did, and I ate all that pasta you made me. And some ice cream." Hajime hid his face of surprise, since it was rare Oikawa threw his health out the window to indulge in so much food. He had made a lot too, since he figured some self control would be in play. Guess not. "I also took some of the plays I saw tonight and made notes to try them at practice tomorrow. You looked really handsome tonight too~." Tooru purred as his boyfriend slunk into the bathroom, starting up the shower with steam soon trying to creep out towards the door. </p>
<p>"Thank you, baby. Did you sleep well?" He got a shrug of nonchalance in response, which meant he slept like normal. That's good... he assumed at least. "And you ate, and you've gotten dressed. Very functional of you." There was a playful smirk toying at Iwaizumi's lips as he came over and took Oikawa's chin in his hand, turning his head up to press a kiss to soft, naturally pouty lips. "I better see you sleeping when I get done though, or you'll be tired at practice tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Yes sir~." Tooru was far too playful to properly sleep, but he wasn't going to ignore an order. It was good for him, and he climbed under the covers when the bathroom door slipped shut. He could almost hear the cracking of Iwaizumi's back as he knew he was relaxing, dark eyes slipping shut after getting himself comfy in bed. His Iwa-chan was so strong, so handsome... </p>
<p>So good, and all his. Only his. </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4 more hours of sleep didn't change much for Tooru as he slapped away at the alarm clock until it finally shut up. Damned thing, interrupting his Iwa-chan's sleep. He rolled over and opened his eyes, greeted with the soft sleeping features of one (1) Hajime Iwaizumi. He looked exhausted, wrinkles forming under his eyes in just the worst places. He refused to let Oikawa take care of him and his skin, insisting that a shower and some cheap body lotion would be enough. Whatever. </p>
<p>The sheets were tossed back and toes wormed over the carpet, finding the edges of his slippers until they were all the way on his feet. He slid off the edge of the bed and stood up, Milkyway mreowing at him from behind the door that lead to their bedroom. Their typical morning routine. He opened the door, but didn't see her for a moment. He just continued to the bathroom while pushing his hair back from his face, turning the shower on to something luke warm. Navy blue and teal pajamas pooled on the floor and he took the time to brush his teeth, swishing around mouthwash before spitting everything into the sink and washing it away. He was meticulous and guided when he got ready in the morning, since he took care of himself really well. At least, his physical self. He took his anxiety medicine now too, but it was something he often forgot until he got text notifications that his prescription was ready for pick up. Whoops. </p>
<p>He pulled the curtain back for the shower and toed off his slippers before hopping in, the water waking him up efficiently. He liked the quiet moments he got in the morning before Iwaizumi got up, getting to take up the whole bathroom without getting yelled at. It was empowering - a feeling he needed to keep when he got frustrated with his first years. </p>
<p>Tooru washed his hair was a sweet chocolate smelling shampoo, lathering it up while whistling a tune from some show he couldn't remember the name of. Guilty as charge with a bad memory. He was just enjoying the smell as it soaked in, applying a oil reducer to his face as the grime from his body and back washed down the drain. He always felt years better after a shower, and today seemed no different. He used a loofa to scrub the underside of his arms, pits, chest, back, ass, and legs, doing it a second time with soap. At this point he could hear Iwai enter the bathroom to take a leak, the silence between them comfortable. This was their morning routine and it wasn't tampered with. Hajime left when he was finished to start breakfast, letting his boyfriend wash off the soaps and apply a lotion to his still clammy skin. It kept moisture in so he wasn't looking crusty like his junior Tobio. He was coming to train with his spikers and setters today too, like a good (or decent) friend does. He was on the pro team, but was benched for a few days to cool his head. </p>
<p>He exited the shower and dried his hair with the hair dryer, his typical messy smoothness atop his head once again. Tooru tugged and pinched at his eyebags before running his face over with a shaver, applying a sugar scrub and then face mask. He had a lengthy process but it helped him feel more connected with himself. He hadn't felt grounded lately, his emotions pretty haywire and all over the place. This happened sometimes, but he didn't think much of it. It was probably because he was more stressed. He was always stressed before practice games with other powerhouse schools, and major games. They had one coming up soon, so he wasn't going to let this outburst sit on his body too long. </p>
<p>   Tooru touched the corners of his eyes with little bits of eyeliner and soft sea green eyeshadow before throwing on his clothes and following his nose to the chicken and egg whites waiting for him. He collected his pens, high lighters, coach's book and gym bag from the living room, throwing in a couple dozen protein bars and a handful of bottled water from the fridge. "Good morning, Iwa-chan." He spoke chipper, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. "Did you sleep well last night?" </p>
<p>"Mmhm, I did. Thank you for asking." Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to the head of very soft chocolate hair and breathed in the sweet smell, which made Tooru giggle under his breath. "I see you're heading out early. Did you take your medicine?"</p>
<p>"Yes, <em>Mom</em>." Tooru teased, tickling Iwa's sides even though he wasn't ticklish. "They're always left out for me because someone loves me so much." He very obviously looked Hajime up and down, licking his lips before smacking him on the ass. He collected his burrito and ran away, toeing on his sneakers and grabbing his keys from the bowl in the front hall. "I should be home a good time tonight since Tobio is going to bore me to death today. I'll tell him you said hi too!" As OIkawa left, a buzz was felt from Iwaizumi's pocket and he plucked his phone to see who it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey iwai, how's Tooru and you been doing lately?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kindaichi - it was one of those check in days, wasn't it. Been a while since he's heard from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi, Kin. We're doing good, but Shittykawa's mood has been</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>all over the place the past few days. And he slept through </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sunday entirely. Again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Isn't that the 2nd time this month? Or something</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>like that. Is it because of nationals season?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably, since it's the worst around these times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How are you and your girlfriend doing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She bitchslapped me and walked out last night</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>because I took too long in the shower. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wanted to conserve water and bullshit. Whatever</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that vegan-economics stuff she reads tells her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yikes man, glad she's gone then</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Change your locks and shit too, case she tries to come back</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and steal stuff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good call. I'll swing by the store later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanna meet up some time soon? maybe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>grab some lunch and chill like</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we used to?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sounds good. I gotta head to practice soon so ttyl</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ttyl</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their interactions were short and quick, but it put stuff into perspective for Iwaizumi. This has been the second time this month Oikawa's been acting weird. And last month these things lasted for a week. Sleeping like, 16 hours and then being grouchy for any amount of awake time. Maybe coaching while finally cracking him...</p>
<p>"No, he's a good coach." Hajime mumbled, stir frying his chicken and eggs before folding it neatly into a tortilla and pinning it together with a tooth pick. "He'd tell me if something was wrong." </p>
<p><em>Hopefully.</em> He told Oikawa everything if it was important, he just hoped the feeling was returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, yes, my lovely little junior!" Oikawa threw an arm around Tobio's shoulders as he had been talking to the students waiting to enter the gym, giving his hair a muse as the Pro Japan player squaked out some not very nice words to shove Tooru off of him. This was usually how it went, but the high school kids didn't know that. They idolized Kageyama and were deeply shocked when they saw the two interacting like this. Oh lord would practice be interesting today. "Now you're just being vulgar, come oonnn Tobio-chan, be nice." He waltzed to the gym and unlocked the doors throwing them open and making a hand motion. Everyone knew what it meant and started warming up, except for two of the third years. They started setting up the nets and getting everything ready. Tobio assumed this was their ace and their captain by the looks of them. They weren't much bigger than Kags or Oikawa, so he gave them a hand while Tooru was getting chairs and turning the lights up. </p>
<p>Tobio and OIkawa lead the stretching when the laps were finished, the pro player showing the kids a few new kinds to stretching that he did to keep his arms limber and loose. Some of them fell over with various leg moves which had Tooru snickering as he did them effortlessly. This is what they get for having a pro player for a coach. They got laughed off the court quite a bit, but it was all friendly. First years still didn't quite have the groove of it yet, but they'd get there. "Who's the setters? Come with me." Tobio was sort of leading this time, taking the three setters. One third year, and two first years. Spikers and middle blockers went about getting into three teams by Oikawa's instructions, having them do passes and receives for a few intervals. </p>
<p>Checking on Tobio, since he could also spike, he helped some of the setters with understanding tempo and how to use it to their advantage. He advised how to make the most of their spikers, and had each pull their preferred spiker from the passing/receives. </p>
<p>And then, he switched them up. He mixed the pairs, which Tooru didn't stop. Seeing the anger of some of them having to work together was very much worth this upset moment. "Tobio, watch your face. They'll probably try and take you out with a good spike." Oikawa snickered before clapping his hands, making a few hand motions and setting up two teams on the court. He put the appropriate setter on each side given the swap up of pairs and motioned for Tobio to take a seat on one of the bar stool style chairs they had. It made them sit higher to be more eye level with their players. </p>
<p>"I'm not afraid of a spike to the face, you know. It wouldn't be the first or last either." He barely turned to look at Oikawa, elbows leaned on his knees as he studied the way the setters moved. He was able to easy read the opposing team, and he could tell already who had a better understanding of using tempo. "Number 5, and 9 would be a good match with 8 and 13 to make a synchronized fast attack. 3, and 2 have good understanding of one another even on opposite sides of the court. They're really using that against each other." Tooru respected his junior for his ability to read so quickly what the players were doing. </p>
<p>He was jotting down all these notes too, since they'd be worth a lot late. "5 and 2 are our good spikers. 3, and 13 are the best setters. 3 and 2's bond is just like you and Shoyo, in a way. They didn't get along at first, to say the least. Hard to believe it's been almost 3 years since I had them train to marathon the school to earn a spot here." Seeing these guys grow into such a good team made Tooru even prouder to be here. It made his heart warm. </p>
<p>"3 and 10 are very quick to adapt to each other. They never work together either, I'm assuming." </p>
<p>"3 has worked with everyone, so he's the most like Sugawara. He is also like their momma - certainly helpful keeping the first years for tearing each other apart. 10 doesn't like him the most though, and I haven't been able to crack him to figure out why." Tooru caught a missed receive with one hand, tossing it back over the net before continuing to jot notes. </p>
<p>"Their defense formations are a little wonky even with two liberos - one on each side. They wrote some of their positions in the moment to better fit their enemy. The M formation works the best against Nekoma this year, but we have to switch it up before they can figure out why it works so well." The gym doors open and the old coach for Aoba Johsai peeks his head around to wave at Tooru. "Good morning, sensei. I've got everything taken care of."</p>
<p>"Good, I have a meeting with Shiatori and Fukurodani to arrange our final practice with me as coach. I should be back before afternoon." Thumbs ups were exchanged and Oikawa barely flinched when a ball flew between him and Kageyama. </p>
<p>"I was almost ready to yell at Shoyo, but then I remembered where I was." Tobio muttered at a timid number 7 bowed deeply before rushing to grab the ball. He was the pinch server so it was his chance to shine. So shy though, sadly. "Does he always lack such a backbone?" He glanced sideways at Tooru, who gave a sad nod. </p>
<p>"I've tried to give him one for the past 2 years but I don't think it'll ever stick. We can only hope." </p>
<p>Tobio shouted at one team to keep their tempo even, and try to watch each other more closely, Tooru pointing to the other side that they need to read the spike and follow the ball. Use their reaction, reflexes to shut the ball out. This would go on until the clock neared 8, whistle blowing as Tooru signaled everyone start their cool down stretches while he and Tobio chattered about the players while cleaning up. The captain - number 1 as expected - lead the stretch as the metal chairs were folded up and the balls were set back into the bin. It had somehow become a silent challenge to see who was the more accurate setter. It was nostalgic to see the back spun balls hover slightly before plopping into the bin, but the court length backwards sets were probably a little more impressive in the moment to the three team setters. So cute, they looked up to their coach so much. </p>
<p>"How have you been otherwise, Oikawa?" Tobio would ask as they roll the bins into the back room, lights flicked off upon leaving to let it rest. It was buzzing like it needed to be replaced soon. "I don't ask, but I heard you came back because of your leg." </p>
<p>"My knees aren't what they used to be, but I still set good for my guys. Sometimes for the girl's team too, when they ask nicely. I don't like their coach." A furrow came to his eyebrows and nose as it curled up in distaste. "She's so crude and wears too much blue eyeshadow, like, sweaty it's called a dusting, not cake batter." He didn't want to mention to Tobio that he had anything else wrong with him because he didn't think he needed to tell anyone else, and he might be booted from his spot as coach for sleeping so long sometimes. Wait, that hadn't crossed his mind before. Oh, oh christ. </p>
<p> He must have had a change of expression as Tooru shut the doors to the gym when everyone left because his junior quirked up an eyebrow at him. "You look like you smelled Kindaichi's 3 week old volleyball shoes. What's on your mind?" Before he met Hinata, he probably wouldn't have asked anyone such a question. But the tangerine had made him grown soft. </p>
<p>  "Nothing, nothing." Oikawa had answered a little quickly, turning heel in favor of heading towards the school. "Let's go look in on some of the classes, see how the player's grades are." He liked to check often (more often than most) to help students that were struggling without outing them to anyone since he got all the players' grades. He'd pull them aside individual to talk about it too, so no one was put on the spot. </p>
<p>"If something's wrong, you can tell me Shittykawa." -</p>
<p>"Don't call me that!" He turned on a dime and gave Tobio a swift chop to the side, stress and anger coloring his eyes an angry red as he stared down the younger. A staring match that seemed to last too long until one of the volleyball players came back to get something he forgot. It broke the tension, somehow.</p>
<p>"A- Oikawa-sensei? I... I forgot my shoes, in the gym." The crackle of electricity shot off invisible as Tooru swung around to see number 2 standing behind them. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, let me unlock it for you, Sadakata. Glad you caught me before we left. I'll meet you in the teacher's lounge Kageyama." Oikawa acted like none of that just happened as he motioned the third year to follow him as they headed back towards the gym with keys swinging from a pointer finger. Something about Kawa was off, but Kageyama couldn't put a finger on it. He was stressed, but that wasn't normal stress. He had never reacted so boldly towards those nicknames before...</p>
<p>He chewed on the thought as he headed for the teacher's lounge and began to text Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He did what now?</em>
</p>
<p>The last thing Iwaizumi expected to get a text about from Kageyama was Oikawa. They hardly interacted outside of playing on their neighborhood team weekly, so he was shocked to hear about the out lashing thrown towards him. </p>
<p>
  <em>I am so sorry he hit you, I'll be sure to talk to him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ignored my question too, when I asked him how he</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>was doing. He just mentioned that he'd come back </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>because of his bum leg. I think there's something else</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>wrong up in his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I might have to break out my old laptop so he'll think I'm doing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>something important instead of research on his behavior. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sounds sneaky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows to leave me be if that laptop comes out. It means </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>business has to be done. Or online shopping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pfft. See you and shittykawa on saturday since we got rained out last time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>see ya</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm seriously gonna have to have a talk with my boyfriend." Iwaizumi sighed deep from in his chest, throwing his phone back in his bag before he got swapped back into practice once again, a few silent hand signals from their other setter exchanged between them. It was quick and almost unnoticed by anyone who looked. He had to push aside the worry he held for his boyfriend since he was doing quick broad spikes in first tempo. They didn't have a genius setter, but he was good at what he does and they have a trust even if Kageyama was in the official lineup. </p>
<p>Each and every time he was asked to spike by the quiet signal, the ball landed in his palm snug and he got it past the wall of middle blockers. Sometimes passed the libero too, if he had just the right angle. It shook off his anxieties slowly but surely, and by the time they'd finished their cool down stretches later that evening he knew what he was going to say to Oikawa when he got home. He thanked the team for a good practice and promised to see them tomorrow as he climbed down the steps and dug his keys out as he neared his car. He would have a chance to do some research before Oikawa got home so he hoped it would be a late night (as much as he loves his boyfriend, he needed time to make himself a powerpoint).</p>
<p>The first place he would start would be googling 'why does someone sleep 24 hours straight' because that's probably the most concerning thing. </p>
<p>Driving to and from practice made his wait to start this project short, and he threw his bag into the laundry room after getting inside shoes on. It would be separated for the wash later, more important things now. Iwaizumi dug the old laptop out from the bottom of their entertainment cabinet, finding a plug in for the cord and snaking it over to where he flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Letting it power up and make all updates while he made himself coffee, Hajime texted Kindaichi and set up a lunch break a few days after his next match since they'd be slowing down soon to keep their stamina up. He knew the importance of sleep better than Oikawa it seemed. </p>
<p>With plans made and a laptop ready for use, he threw in his earbuds and started up some random music from a spotify playlist and dug into his work. </p>
<p>Google would supply him with sleep apnea or hypersomnia - sleeping long periods of time or difficulty with normal sleep patterns. If it was so simple, Tooru could spend the night at a sleep clinic and have a diagnosis. But it didn't seem right... that was too easy. He dug deeper. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">does sleep apnea affect mood</span>
</p>
<p>The short answer, yes. It causes mood swings and fatigue. "He definitely goes 180 on me when he's tired." Hajime murmured to himself, skipping a song as he skimmed over a Hopkins Medicine article attached on the first result google gave him. Breathing patterns changing during sleep cause someone to wake up and they don't get nourishing sleep. "But I think he sleeps well when he does sleep." The mumbling continued as he opened a side note and typed up all the things he had learned and all the questions he wanted to answer.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">hypersomnia causes and symptoms</span>
</p>
<p>He had his tongue sticking out in thought at this point, eyes flickering across the screen with the white of the page reflecting light across the dark iris. Difficulty functioning during the day was a phrase he noticed in the Healthline article, which wasn't right either. Oikawa was very high functioning even if he was tired. It might be from his high school days, and middle school. He remembers Oikawa once mentioning that he had some trouble sleeping as a kid, but that was probably from nightmares or his dad coming home late from work. Not whatever plagued him now. </p>
<p>The more things he typed into google, the more questions he had, and the further he felt he was getting from his goal. Chronic Fatigue Syndrome was probably the closest he was going to get with the way he was going now, but part of Hajime was sure that this wasn't going to be fixed overnight. Deep in his soul he knew that, and it didn't help bring rest to his search. The coffee he had made coming home had gone cold now, but he didn't feel tired. He couldn't, knowing something serious might be wrong with his boyfriend. He opened up a spreadsheet and edited it a few places, writing in months and days, tracking the periods of time Oikawa has slept normal amounts and the times he's slept too long and how long it was. He even started a section for his behavior. He always thought he'd never get anything from his computer class, but it's finally coming in handy - for all the wrong reasons. </p>
<p>When Oikawa finally came home around 9:15 like usual, Hajime had made dinner and was eating it in front of the laptop he'd curled into his lap. He sat facing the front door, back against the arm of the couch. He didn't want Oikawa to sneak up on him while he had earbuds in - it scared the fuck out of him when he did. Glancing up at movement, Hajime removed an earbud and licked soy sauce from his lips, greeting his significant other with a sweet greeting. He closed the top of the laptop too, without being suspicious. He was giving Oikawa his attention, how could that be suspicious? </p>
<p>Well, Yaku could fight some points, but he isn't here right now. </p>
<p>"Thank you for dinner, Iwa-chan~." Tooru purred, picking up the bowl of still steaming ramen from the hot plate keeping it warm. A soft boiled egg was cut in half in the brother, noodles with flakes on onion, parsley, and strips of meat circling around it like clouds and the sun. It was really pretty, so much so that Tooru even took a photo of it for snapchat. "It's so pretty, I don't think I can eat it. I'd feel bad for messing it up." He grabbed chopstick regardless though, hungry as a horse as he flopped down on the opposite arm of the couch from Hajime. </p>
<p>"I won't feel bad, eat up hun. How was practice with Tobio this morning?" Haji was making small talk, but something about the question must have bristled Oikawa's fur. </p>
<p>"What did he say? Did he talk bad about me? Whatever he said isn't true." There was a hint of anxiety, but Hajime was sure Oikawa had taken his anxiety meds. Did they really wear off that quick, or were they not strong enough? Mentally adding that to his google search list. </p>
<p>"No, no he didn't say anything to me. Did something bad happen? You can tell me if you want, but I won't make you." Usually those words would make Oikawa crack - because they meant he had the spotlight and he could say how he felt. But he just nodded, took a deep breath in and out, and gave a shy smile. </p>
<p>"Let's watch something on Netflix tonight, I'm feeling tired already." </p>
<p>So that's what they did. Hajime put the laptop aside to spend the night next to his boyfriend until the brunette fell asleep on the couch and he carried him to bed. Carefully he would strip him down and get him under the sheets before doing the same to himself. They didn't have many nights like this, or at least that's what Iwaizumi thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next 5 months would prove him wrong. 12 of those sundays were slept away after a night playing volleyball with Kageyama, Shoyo, and a collection of neighbors that went just as hard as they did. The mood swings continued and sometimes caused cracked plastic plates and phone cases coming in handy when electronics started flying. And Oikawa would always be calmed down after Hajime backed him into a corner and collected him into his arms, singing and whispering sweet nothings to whisk the anxiety and hurt away. The sleeping seemed to last too long, but the out pouring of emotions was tiring, so he didn't think too hard on it. </p>
<p>He charted all of this though, and asked the students at Aoba Johsai how Oikawa would act during the days they practiced. How he was at games, that sort of stuff. </p>
<p>That didn't stop Hajime from putting a ring on Oikawa's finger, and getting them hitched. If he could calm down the bull in the china shop, they could make it through everything and anything. He'd learned Tooru Iwaizumi like a book by the time they'd been married a month - a full year since Hajime started tracking the sleep habits of his partner. Yes, he should have gone to a doctor or specialist by now, but he never felt like it was the right time. And if Tooru found out, he may or may not be sleeping in a doghouse on the balcony. His body might even be found in the creek, who knows? </p>
<p>What he didn't know was why this morning Tooru was getting a bag of fish tank rocks down from the cabinet above the sink and filling a small metal bowl with them. He was putting it under the bar stools so it wasn't stepped on, but he just... he couldn't fathom why. </p>
<p>"Tooru, what are you doing?" Hajime was on the couch, basket of laundry unfolded to his left and stacks of different clothes to his right. A cup of hot coffee was in front of him for him to take small sips of. "Those are fish tank rocks, and we haven't had a fish tank in a while. Is there a leak?" Tooru couldn't look more offended, gazing down at his feet and then back up at Hajime. </p>
<p>"I was feeding Milkyway, but she ran off after something I guess." </p>
<p>"MIlkyway..." Who..?</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>OH. Oh my god, wait a minute. "Yeah, Milkyway." Tooru repeated, coming over to collect a stack of his clothes to start putting away in the closet drawers and cubby holes. "She's very demanding about being fed."</p>
<p>Hajime didn't have any idea how long this had been going on, but he was going to roll with it. "I didn't realize she hadn't been fed, I'll start doing it in the morning too." The answer seemed to pacify Tooru, who smooched his husband as he walked back into their bedroom and out of Hajime's sight. He wasted no time in whipping out his phone, searching up Tooru's brother in his contacts and sending him urgent messages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Reijiro, it's Hajime, you got a second? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've got something I need to ask you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, hey Hajime. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, go ahead, shoot. Whatcha wanna know?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you guys have any pets when Tooru was younger? Before </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>high school I mean. He keeps mentioning MIlkyway in his </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sleep at night and it just doesn't seem like the candybar</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was he really going to lie to Tooru's brother right now? Yes, because no one wants to think their brother is an absolute nutcase that's gotten one too many spikes to the face. That never sits right with anybody. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, yeah, I think so. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was off playing for the Chinese pro team</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but I think mom got him a cat because he was</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>lonely without me around. I guess he likes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>space enough that he would have given </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a cat such a name. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry I'm not more help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, that's okay, that clears stuff up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our offer still stands to join us for saturday volleyball </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>if you feel up for it. We can always use another setter</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>for a two set one point combo. </em>
</p>
<p>He tacked a smiling emoji to the end of the text he sent and threw his phone aside before Tooru could catch him, fishing up more clothes to keep folding them. He hadn't seen any cat hair recently either, so it's unlikely that Tooru snuck a cat inside and has been feeding it rocks. The rocks part doesn't even make much sense. Does he think the rock is food...? "So he's hallucinating too? Oh god.." he ran a hand down his face and sent up a prayer, stacking the shirt up with the rest of them as Tooru returned for another bunch of clothes. </p>
<p>"I'll throw your uniform in your away game bag with some air freshener balls." The brunette teased as he plucked up the practice clothes and jersey, coming around the back of the couch to pull Hajime into a spiderman kiss. </p>
<p>"Thank you sweetheart." He murmured against his lips, giving a flippant smile as he watched the man walk towards the front room. </p>
<p>How long had these hallucinations been going on? Was Tooru snapping under the pressure and taking drugs? No, no he would never! And the school did drug tests, they'd have figured it out by now. He couldn't think that way about Tooru. He wouldn't. His husband didn't do drugs, and he never would. Only the occasional pain pill when his knee was really acting up. Ugh, Hajime could feel his head pulsing. This wasn't a good day for him, was it? He needed a nap or something. </p>
<p>Folding all the laundry would take about an hour, and together they'd get it all hung up and placed as appropriate. He didn't mention the 'cat' again since Tooru didn't, and didn't comment when he lost something that was right in front of him. It made Hajime's heart ache, but he had all he could do to bite his tongue and suffer through silently. "Let's watch A Silent Voice tonight, I heard from Kuroo that it was really good." Tooru suggested as he shut the closet doors, soft clicks of the magnets greeting them before going silent. "It's on Netflix by the way." </p>
<p>"Sure, doll. But only if I get to be little spoon tonight." </p>
<p>"Deal. I'll always cuddle my Iwa-chan~." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Another month went by before Hajime finally brought up the hallucinations. He finally grabbed himself by the balls and called himself a man. </p>
<p>"Tooru, there is no cat eating that food. Which isn't food." Hajime could feel his shoulders loosen, but at what cost? Tooru looked up, confused, and then back down at the bowl in his hands. There was no cat perched at his feet, who he swore just a few minutes ago had been sitting so patiently in wait. The bowl, not holding pebbles of food, but instead the soft blue fish tank rocks that had been kept in case they decided to get some fish. "It's a bunch of rocks in a metal bowl." He took a few steps closer to his husband, gentle fingers prying away the dish and an arm looping around his waist. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes of course - god what's gotten into me?" Tooru let out a laugh, trying to hide the pain it caused him to realize everything had been a sham. A sick game twisted up in his mind. "You'd think I belonged in an insane asylum." He shook his head, leaning up against Hajime as he let his eyes shut for a few breaths. It seemed like lightyears before they spoke again, but also too quick. "Let me put those back-" </p>
<p>"I think you should see a doctor, Tooru." Hajime set the dish down on the counter so he had both hands on his lover, whose eyes were widened before narrowing deeply. Oh here it came. </p>
<p>"I was joking about the insane asylum, Hajime. I'm not going to see any doctor just because I spaced out a little and did something strange." He was in denial. Oh boy was he in denial. There was fire in his eyes and he looked ready to sink his teeth into Hajime. "Everyone does it, even you." </p>
<p>Eyes stared into souls as words (not thought out) fell from lips. "Name the last time I did something like this ever day for a week." Yeah, it was another one of those weeks. Those sleeping-too-long and hyperactive until you aren't anymore weeks where everything goes wrong and nothing seems to help like it used to. Not even his anxiety meds were working. "Because I don't think I've ever done it." </p>
<p>Tooru did not like that one bit. He practically growled as his hand whipped across Hajime's face, leaving the ugliest red mark that resembled his palm on dark toasted skin. It didn't seem to sink in either, as he tore into Hajime with words too. "You've been out to get me since we were in high school, because I was so handsome and popular and people only knew you because you followed me around. You wanted to be with the in crowd, to be the best at volleyball-"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have married you if I thought you were a piece of shit, Tooru Iwaizumi." Hajime grabbed him by the forearms, hands squeezed tight to keep his gaze locked on Tooru. "You're my fucking husband for a reason - of which is not me being out for you. I'm in goddamn love with you and I only want you to go to the doctor because I care about you. I've been watching you wither away under the stress of the volleyball season and it's not good for you." There was a softening in the hard color of Tooru's eyes. "I care about you so much that I'd even give you my kidney." That was so dramatic but it still made sense. The level of concern at least. </p>
<p>"Hajime..." the emotions died down, leaving the shell that was Tooru Iwaizumi-Oikawa. His hands shook as they touched against the angry mark cutting on Hajime's cheek, the hurt setting into his face. "Oh, iwa-chan I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing." Tears pricked into his eyes and they started to roll down his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you." </p>
<p>"It's okay, just make it up to me by agreeing to go to the doctor." Hajime took hold of Tooru's hands, linking their fingers together so it was a tight bond. "Because there is something wrong and we have to know how to fix it." </p>
<p>It took a few moments before Tooru finally gave a small nod in response. "Okay, I'll call my doc and get him to see me." </p>
<p>"Thank you baby." </p>
<p>"You're welcome, sweetie." There was still tension, but it was bound to happen. Hajime was surprised more at how long it took for Tooru to snap, rather than the fact he did. His face would sting a bit, yeah, but it wasn't gonna kill him. He listened as Tooru got an appointment made with his doctor, who said he could come in this afternoon. It was hard to believe so much had happened before noon, but Hajime didn't want to think too hard about it. He needed his head on his shoulders to tell the doc what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later had Tooru's butt sitting on a cold, paper-covered exam table, feet brushing the tile flooring with soft squeaks from his sneakers. Hajime sat across from him on a bench beside the computer monitor, fingers tapping nervous patterns against the grain. They were arms extended to hold hands across the gap, linked together with a renewed strength as the door was knocked on. Opening up, it revealed their doctor and the serious mood settled down on them. </p>
<p>"It's been a while since I've seen you, Tooru. Is your leg bothering you again?" She hummed before looking over the notes the nurse before her wrote, sitting on the rolling chair and crossing one leg over the other. She was small in stature and squishy, but she was strong with the way she typically adjusted Tooru and Hajime's backs. </p>
<p>"No, it's... uhm.. Iwa-chan, you explain." Tooru chickened out, hands trapped between his legs as he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. No shocker there, from the man who couldn't say bad things about himself. "You notice it more than I do." </p>
<p>Adjusting so he was face to face with the doc, Hajime started to spin the yarn of what had overtaken Tooru. He started with the sleeplessness and oversleeping, the drastic mood changes, the days of an increased libido, and just about everything else that he could think of. He brought up the hallucinations last, since they were the most recent. "... things from his childhood, like a cat he had as a kid when his brother was off playing volleyball for other countries." Tooru looked ashamed but also confused that Hajime had remembered so many things. It made him self conscious, the matter of his image eating away from the inside out. He wanted to sink and melt, but he was asked to answer a few questions instead. </p>
<p>What day it was: friday</p>
<p>Where they were: the hospital, in miyagi prefeture, and so forth. </p>
<p>Who his family was - an easy one that almost got him side tracked. </p>
<p>His position and numbers through high school, each year. Setter, mostly, and not always starting lineup. Which made him upset. </p>
<p>He was asked how his anxiety was doing, and he admitted that the pills didn't help like they used to, and that he was so worried that everyone could see what was wrong with him. He liked being the picture of grace, the king of the court bench that would lead the best of the powerhouse teams back to glory. Tooru also admitted to being a bit depressed when these sleep spells came over him, which didn't surprise the doctor. It just made her write more things down. </p>
<p>She ordered a sleep study, and a trial of depression meds. And an increase for his anxiety pills. </p>
<p>"Hajime, keep your eyes on him. I've never seen anything like this before, but I'm going to be diligent. I won't let him suffer whatever this evil is." The woman had been whispering to Hajime, but Tooru could still hear it. An evil, suffering. Was he suffering? Absolutely. But he wasn't sick, so how could he be suffering? Ugh...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <em>hey shittykawa, wanna double date with </em></p>
<p>
  <em>shoyo and i this weekend? he misses you two </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>for some reason. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone weighed heavy as Tooru pulled the device from his pocket, hands shaking and eyelids suddenly feeling heavier. Tobio, checking up on him? How cute of his junior! A smirk decorated his face as he threw out a reply. </p>
<p>
  <em>sure, we can have a picnic! Meet up at Spoon River park,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>around 2:30?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sure. see you then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>don't sound so angry in your texts, baka!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>:P</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru felt an arm loop around his waist as he was guided back to the car to head home and prepare for this sleep study. It was overnight observation at a place downtown, a building neither of them knew existed. It was probably some old bowling alley the hospital bought out for their studies since it was pretty far out of the way for most people. Overnight bag packed, phone chargers and all, the pair stood in the doorway of the apartment double checking their little list of things. "One night is gonna feel so much longer without you." </p>
<p>"I know, hon. But I'll be there for you tomorrow morning to get you to work on time. I'll bring you a special breakfast too, something greasy for a change." Hajime leaned over and brushed the softest kiss to Tooru's forehead, brown hair giving his cheeks a tickle when he pulled back. "Let's go before they think we ditched." Fingers interlocked and the apartment door shut sad behind them, engine revving a few moments later. Headlights cut across the window and it wouldn't be too long before they arrived at the sleep facility. They'd say their final goodbyes for the night in the small room Tooru was assigned to, kissing probably long enough that the lab techs were uncomfortable, but they wouldn't say anything when Hajime left. It wasn't their place to anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Coming home to an empty apartment was tough, but it was important that Tooru got the medical attention he needed. This oversleeping thing was getting to Hajime too and he wasn't mentally able to tolerate another yelling match. The slap mark still stung even if it was faded, but when he went to wash his face in the bathroom he could almost swear to seeing the red edges where the hand had landed. "Get a grip on yourself, dumbass." He patted his face dry with a towel and turned the water off, setting up his things for tomorrow before trapsing back out to the living room. Mind numbed, he flicked the TV on and let it play some recap from his last game as he made a pitiful snack of jellied toast. He had some homework of sorts since he was trying to go back to college for another degree, anything to supplement when he got too out of shape for volleyball. He was nearing 25 as it was, he had that sort of stuff to think about. </p>
<p>Maybe he'll ride the coaching wave, get Tooru excited and rival him at practice matches. It would still have him doing something he loved, just not playing on the court all the time. "I'd major sports science, minor something like physical education...." the dusty old laptop had a permanent spot on the counter now where he sat, fishing through different schools that offered a good price and what he wanted. Anything would be better than nothing too, because he would always take another minor with those lines. All he needed was a bachelor's and to shadow a coach for a while. It didn't sound hard yet, but he'd probably be kicking himself when he finally pulled some college loans out. </p>
<p>He'd be up til 10 looking this all up, and crawled into bed around 11. But sleep never came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most would claim nerves had gotten to Hajime when he found the sun coming up with his alarm and he'd hardly slept a wink. It was just enough to get him up and to the coffee maker, where he brewed a cup while the shower warmed up. He might get some melatonin gummies at the pharmacy the next time he has to refill Tooru's prescription... He's never had too much trouble sleeping before, but it might be a placebo effect. Husband struggles so his brain tries to act like something was wrong. It probably happens all the time. </p>
<p>Sure. </p>
<p>Tooru was wide awake and bouncing in his shoes as he was wheeled out of the car, throwing himself into hunk of a man that he had missed so dearly. "You'd think it had been a million years," Hajime teased, spinning Tooru in a circle as he hugged him tight. He plopped him down on the ground to give him a proper kiss in greeting. "Get in, let's get something to eat." They turned and thanked the nurses that seen them off, climbing into the car faster than the speed of sound to roar out of the parking lot. They both weren't the biggest fan of hospitals, clearly. "How did you sleep last night?" Haji asked as Tooru screwed around with the radio, leaning back in his seat. </p>
<p>"They said everything was normal. They couldn't understand why I was there, so they didn't bother me too much." Tooru shrugged, hair whipping in the wind as the window was rolled down just a little to breathe in the smell of the trees as they passed through a park to get to a small little food truck. They drove up to it, since this one was built for it, and ordered two bacon, egg, and avacado cheese wraps, with hashbrowns all fried up american style. Greasy fried food was just what would take the woes away. "Thank you, for being so patient with me Hajime." He'd say after a moment, linking fingers with his husband across the middle console. The rings they wore were matching shining gold, a shimmer of stones peeking out from where they were engraved. It was such a subtle but powerful thing, and Hajime knew that this had been the ring for Tooru the moment he saw it. </p>
<p>Paying and collecting their food, Hajime drove to Aoba Johsai, seeing a few of the volleyball players scattered about already, stretching while waiting for their coach. The crunch of food had taken the silence away, and a few times the couple just happened to look over when the other had a piece of food sticking from the mouth. It broke them into laughter, atmosphere warm and cheery. It was enough to give Hajime nostalgia. </p>
<p>"Why don't we show up your students on the court today. I don't have to be in til later if I tell my coach where I am." He wanted Tooru to be his setter again. To toss his best tosses and to spike through high schoolers even if he was older. It made him feel young again and he knew they both needed a pick-me-up from these last few days. This last month even. "I've got your old Aoba Johsai stuff, and I'll wear my japan one." </p>
<p>"I can't believe you found that old thing. And, and I was even thinking about this last night. Because I know just who we can have the best team with." Tooru was stuffing the rest of his food in his face as he pulled out his coaching book, flipping through the pages excitedly to show off the notes he had been taking. The five students reminded both of them of Tooru, Kindaichi, Hajime, Yahaba, and Kyotani in their younger days, so the spikers was more than happy to agree with the libero and 4 other players. He hadn't played a game that was for fun in so long... </p>
<p>"Coach? Are you going to unlock the gym for us?" One of the students they had just spoken of was bowing deeply as he spoke loud enough for them to hear, the couple looking at each other before laughing and piling from the car. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've all finished our stretchi-" he cut himself when he saw Hajime pulling on his Japan uniform, a sparkle in his eyes. "We, we get to play with you today?" It was hard to believe the captain was speaking considering how childishly excited he was, but the pro couldn't blame him. </p>
<p>"Yep, and you're on my team." Hajime clapped the man on the back and got Tooru's keys, leaving him to change clothes while walking towards the old gym. He'd had dreams of being back here one day, and it just happened to be today. "I wonder who wears my old number these day, hm?" He asked the student, who began introducing everyone to Hajime. Hands were shook and bows were exchange, the gym doors unlocked as Hajime lead them to set up the gym. He showed them a few secret things he'd hidden around too when Tooru got inside, hiking up his knee pads just a little taller. It was a sight that had Hajime's words trail off and <em>oh fuck he was so in love with this man. </em>There was nothing to volleyball if he didn't play with Tooru. </p>
<p>"Alright, now, get ready to be roasted by your sensei." Tooru cackled a laugh as he gathered everyone around, dividing them up on either side as evenly as he could. There was an odd number, which had three of them over by the scoreboard and two on either side of the net as refs. It created tension in the atmosphere as Tooru and Hajime stretched and pulled themselves out along with their temporary team, Tooru catching Hajime up to date on the newer hand signals they'd developed for this year's students. They rotated through classes to keep it fresh. The motions were easy to remember, so they had no issue as they got on the court. Tooru stood to the far right and Hajime was center, a tall and lanky red headed second year to his left. The libero was a quick first year and the back spikers/server were a set of twins that were hard to tell apart - aside from one having a beauty mark and the other not. </p>
<p>Tooru cast him a set of hand signals down at his thigh like he always does and Hajime gives him a wink in return. He got it. </p>
<p>The serve came over, and it was received strong - </p>
<p>          Before anyone could even blink, Hajime was jumping and the ball was swished into his palm. It sent a crackle of electricity down on the spot where the ball met the ground, right in the center of their defensive formation. Boom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that followed the skittering of the ball was heavy, but it was soon broken by the sound of the adult's team screaming in excitement. They'd only ever seen Hajime's quick on TV, and it was far more impressive in real life. The opposition was even impressed, but they were chattering about how to try and get around it. They knew their sensei, and they didn't want to run whatever penalty laps Tooru could think of. Just that alone scared them. "I won't take all the shots, Fujio. I just had to rattle them all up a little." Hajime spoke to the tall ginger, who silently gave a nod with a grin. "I'm just a good a decoy as I am a hitter." A wink and a grin. It was like he was in high school again for real. As they rotated where Tooru was serving, he whistled and Hajime looked at him. When he was signalled to serve, he blew a kiss and tossed it up. The old echo of an 'ole' were in Hajime's ears as the raw power of Tooru's serve changed the direction the air flowed. It was hardly seen, and they didn't manage to dig it up. </p>
<p>That just made the fire in Tooru's eyes flame higher. </p>
<p>"Remember what I taught you guys. I might still yet do penalty for losing." He warned the kids as he wound up for another service ace, sending it over the net. Barely in, and it had shaken the rattled feeling of the other side. The next one was dug up by their defensive back row right, rolling out of the way as their setter moved to pitch. A single spiker jumped, but Hajime followed the ball. A delayed attack that he shut out by himself. He wasn't as big as the other guy, but he was smarter. He could almost hear him curse too, but ignored it. It was just frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The game went on for 3 sets. And the third went into a deuce. These kids were not going to back down without a fight. They gave it their all and proved they could go against a power couple like the Iwaizumis'. </p>
<p>     Tooru and Hajime's team took 2 of the three sets, and they went light this time. There was no penalty laps, just the losers having to put everything away. Seemed fair enough as Hajime poured some water over his head outside in the grass. The sun was trying to peek from behind pillow clouds and he knew he should be getting back to his normal team. So, before everyone left he gave them a proper thank you for letting him play their hearts out. "I'll be sure to come back. I'll see you all off at graduation too, third years. You better stick around for Spring Nationals too, or I think Tooru might cry." He snickered quietly, shaking hands with the 5 guys he played with today and even taking a whole team group photo. For their wall. Tobio had one up there too, and he thought Shoyo had one at Karasuno. Probably did. </p>
<p>"I'll see you tonight, babe." Hajime gave Tooru a parting kiss on the lips, coy as he smacked his ass and proceeded to run back to the car. He could hear him being cussed out and how he was 'gonna get it later!'. It was an empty threat, but maybe the promise of something... <em>spicy. </em>Hmm... that sounded nice. Tooru shook his head as his husband piled into the car and he turned around to his students, sighing in content. </p>
<p>"You guys played really well today. Thanks for humoring your old coach with a great game." He grinned as he had them huddle up around the bench, making out a few pointers as he peeled off his knee pads and applied cold packs all the while. He'd need to rest up, but it felt good to get loosened up with a game after being at a clinic overnight. He didn't mention that part to his kids though, since he'd rather not let them worry over him. He knew a few of them would. "Alright, dismissed! I'll be doing grade rounds in a week's time so don't try and miss out on those study chances." This is why Tooru did every other day afterschool practice. One week was Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and the next would be Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. He never did Sundays since everyone needed a day off sometimes. Plus Sundays are unusually busy for whatever reason. "Have a good day, guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>For a while after the sleep study, Hajime thought it was getting better. That something had been fixed that night. He wasn't sure what made him think that while he was walking alongside Tooru, ice cream dripping down their fingers. Maybe because of the normalcy of this whole situation, maybe because the universe was right once again. Maybe because he was finally happy and less stressed. Who knew, but he wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist for just a moment to steal a lick of the blue raspberry ice cream sitting on the waffle cone edges. Once the act was done, he released him and gave a wicked grin. </p>
<p>"Hey! That's not very nice." Tooru pouted, eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to steal a lick from Hajime in return. Even though it was something he didn't like (mint chip), he just needed to be a brat once in a while. He'd been good the past few weeks, and he's been sleeping well! Well, more than usual last night, but still! "Gimme some!" He whined, showing Hajime his big, sad, brown puppy dog eyes in an attempt to earn something for his troubles. </p>
<p>"You don't like mint, Tooru. I'll give you the cone when I'm done." Waffle cones were his favorite after all, something about the way they crunched just made it better or something strange like that. The deal made him stop the pouting that Hajime was in no means immune too, a grin breaking out across his face as a sloppy kiss was pressed to tanned cheek. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Iwa-chan~." The setter purred as he leaned his head on Hajime's shoulders, pausing when the couple was waved down by a passing Kyotani and Yahaba in some nice street clothes. "Oh, Mad Dog, Yahaba!" He waved back, rushing over to throw his arms around the nicer of the two with a tight squeeze. Hajime followed close behind to politely bow to the blonde - who still kept the two black stripes in his hair even now. It was his signature look. The conversation shifted very quickly from formal greetings to lots of attention towards the unlikely couple's recent engagement. </p>
<p>"I guess you've gone soft, Kyotani." Hajime chuckled quietly, the four having found a table along the sidewalk to sit and chat. Ice cream melted and was drank, waffle cones devoured with loud crunching. It was keeping Tooru from asking too much as the other two lead the conversation. And by other two that means Yahaba. He was talking about the past few years, what they've been up to, how everything was going. They'd grown so together and were absorbed in speaking that it took Kyotani standing up to realize Tooru had his eyes on something. He was squinting against the sun, and Hajime was on his feet. </p>
<p>"Tooru?" </p>
<p>"What.. what's Takeru doing over there by himself?" Tooru was pointing near the park entrance, but Hajime couldn't see anything. He was also squinting now, and could barely process that Tooru was rushing across the street. Hajime  yelled something to try and get him to stop, booking it after with Kyo and Yahaba on his tail. </p>
<p>"TOORU!" A car horn blared as it came around the corner just a little too fast, a little too close to the sidewalk, but still legal, as he slammed on the brakes. He connected with Tooru's side and sent him flying a few handfuls of feet from the hood. THe driver, panicked, got out, and everyone from the streets were looking at each other as the sun baked down. Hajime ran even faster as he rushed to his husband's side, who was laying on the pavement with his face to the hot asphalt. "Tooru, oh my god Tooru speak to me." He tried not to move him too much in case his back was hurt, the world slowing down with him vaguely hearing Yahaba calling 911. Hajime was careful to roll Tooru as a unit so he could cradle his head in his lap, blood spilling from the side of his head. Just above his eye, where it left little droplets over the softest curl of eyelashes. </p>
<p>He'd watched him do that when he got up late today. The soft blue that decorated his eyelids now speckled dark red, pearling with the dusting of makeup. Even when he was so hurt, Tooru looked pretty. He had always been beautiful, as much as Hajime hadn't wanted to admit it in high school. "Tooru..." his voice was a bare whisper. "Tooru please, wake up." He couldn't tell if his breathing was shallow or just not there. "Please, let me call you shittykawa again, call me Iwa-chan when I do something you like." There was a hiccup in his lungs as he tripped over words. He couldn't make out the sirens in the distance, and ignored the phones recording the whole thing. "Your school needs their coach, Yahaba needs you to help him pick out a dress," his lips were trembling as he leaned over, hair down around their faces like a protective curtain. "I need my husband, I need my baby to tell me how handsome I look after you do some makeup challenge on me. I need you to help me write a stupid best man speech because I'm shitty with my words." </p>
<p>If he looked up right then, he'd notice that the newly engaged couple was crying too. They were hearing everything, kneeling down with Hajime. Yahaba was just a shrimpy little nurse, but it didn't seem to sink in til now because his best friend was hurting. He carefully took hold of one of Tooru's hands and turned his arm so he could get a pulse, placing a small stone from his pocket - a worry stone - on Tooru's chest to watch the feeble thing rise and fall. Just barely. Oh so barely. "Hajime, he's gonna be okay. He's still alive." The sirens were so loud in his head. Oh so damn loud. But he heard the voice of reason as he looked up, a smear of blood across his cheek where he'd wiped his crying eyes with a hand that had been cradling his husband's bleeding face. </p>
<p>When the EMTs threw themselves from the back of the van, they started asking what happened. Being the only one still sensible, Kyotani explained what happened as Yahaba gave a few vitals he'd gathered - respiration of 8, pulse of 45. That was low, but lower than usual for an athlete. They managed to worm Tooru onto a backboard carefully, strapping him down and letting the three climb into the ambulance. There was more than enough room anyway. </p>
<p>The driver that had hit Tooru had stuck around and was talking to the police that had arrived shortly after, the little speck of kindness to admit to being the reason for this the only reassurance that there was anything good left in the world. </p>
<p>Something in him knew this wasn't ending well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tooru... Tooru please.. please be okay.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime took the time to call Tooru's brother, who arrived just a few minutes after Tooru was taken back to Emergency Surgery. He hadn't caught exactly what was requiring said surgery, but he didn't have time to question the doctors. He was waiting with Yahaba and Kyotani for Reijiro, who arrived with Takeru in tow. The child looked like he'd just been pulled from daycare, paint on one cheek and a few fingers in various colors. He had no idea that a hallucination of him had cause-</p>
<p>"Uncle Iwa-chan!" Takeru was excited, rushing to his uncle-in-law when Reijiro caught him by the hand and wrangled him back. It was now that the kid noticed how red-eyed and tired his uncle looked, something similar to fear creeping up on him. "Uncle... What happened? Why are you crying?" He walked closer with his dad, Hajime kneeling down to pull the little boy in for a hug. He eagerly hugged back since hugs from this uncle were rare. </p>
<p>"I didn't tell him what happened yet, because I didn't want to have to explain things twice." Reijiro whispered to Hajime, the four adults and one child finding seats together near the double doors leading to emergency surgery. The hallway back to the front desk seemed too long with how white and starched it was. Ugh... And now he had to explain to a kid that his other uncle was possibly really hurt, and... and Hajime couldn't do it. </p>
<p>"I need some air, come get me if the doctor comes back." There was a heavy numbness to Hajime's tongue as he spoke, getting up to head back towards the front doors to the whole ER. It was too much to be trapped in a white-walled prison, knowing there was red dripping down silver because of some damn bastard driving his fancy black car a little too fast. Hope his paint job rusts off and his tires pop. Anger flooded Iwaizumi as he rounded an empty section of parking lot and let out a yell of rage. Of pain. Of hurt. A yell that sent the birds crowing and flying off towards the mountain sky that looked down upon this small hospital. It was the closest one, and there was nothing wrong with it, Hajime was only upset because he didn't know anything. Nothing. Nada. </p>
<p>He had no idea what was about to be said to him, no idea why fate had to screw with him, why he couldn't sleep at night sometimes, why he would be plagued with nightmares. He was so sick of not knowing. It hurt so bad... so, so <em>so bad.</em> Tears dripped warm between his fingers as he cried, hard, and let his body crumple on the edge of the sidewalk, kneeling in the grass that was cut some time this morning. Tooru loved when he smelled like grass, or gasoline, or the forest. They were his favorite smells when it came to his Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan... Oh god how he wanted to hear that again. </p>
<p>How badly he needed to hear it again. </p>
<p>Hajime patted himself down to find his phone, unlocking it with shaky hands and going through to his photo gallery. He flicked through until he found what he was looking for, a thumbnail of a video someone had put together senior year before Tooru and Hajime had left. It was every single time Tooru was recorded saying Iwa-chan and bits of his reactions. When he hit play the first time, he had laughed about it. The second time made him smile. The third was to tease Tooru about how often he said it. Pressing play now, he was smiling, but he couldn't make out Tooru's sharp nose or squishy cheeks through the tears. Just hearing that stupid little nickname, that loving tone every time it was said, it made Hajime hope and pray just a little harder to anyone that was listening that they'd make sure Tooru was okay. That he was just dramatic and head wounds bleed too much for the actual damage done. </p>
<p>He was even trying to laugh at himself on the video when Kyotani rounded the corner, seeing someone who he's long respected laying in the grass and losing his mind. </p>
<p>"The doctor wants to talk to you." </p>
<p>The words were quiet, carefully picked from the tree. </p>
<p>Hajime looked up and sniffled, wiping his eyes as he stood on wobbly legs. His land legs had left him somewhere in his fall. "Alright, let's go see him." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      "I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san, but he didn't make it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   his tears didn't come. he just looked at everyone before dropping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Epilogue</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Kyotani Kentaro and Shigeru' was the name on the return postage for three of the four cards found in the stack of mail delivered to probably one of the blandest long-term care rooms on the floor. No flowers, or balloons, or decor that was personal. A single sea foam teal and white blanket, hand sewn, had been given, and that was really the one thing that stuck out. The only photos on the walls were volleyball teams, which the staff assumed included their patient - but they never stayed there long enough to try and ask him about it. Any visitor they'd point it out to would shake their head and just say that it was better not to bring it up. That 'volleyball won't be the same for him anymore'. They didn't know what that meant, and the only one willing to share anything was a little orange haired man from the pro team, who hardly had very long when he visited. </p>
<p>From other things the staff had documented as his possessions included a necklace he wore - a silver chain with charms and a gold ring. It was only slightly different from the one he wore, being as it had diamonds set in it while the one on his hand didn't. He was widowed, as his file said, so they assumed it had been his wife's ring. They didn't know what happened and looking would be a violation of law. </p>
<p>They finally got some answers when a nurse doing rounds of vitals passed by. She pretended to be writing things down, the crack in the door just enough to let words slip through. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hajime. I bet you saw that we won last night! Tobio and I dedicated the match to you and The Great King, and the whole team did a big after-match pray for you at the shrine. I think you're doing better because of it too!" Oh, the orange one. Hajime Iwaizumi was the patient he was with, yes... Shoyo Kageyama must be his name, since he's on the national team. The nurse had to resist leaning a little closer as they continued to talk. Not that Hajime could say much, with his terminal disease-</p>
<p>"I had some extra time today to come and see you, so would you like to read me your mail?" Shoyo seemed to be really the only one that Hajime allowed to do that, maybe because of how upbeat he was. Maybe because it was just a little nicer to have personal sunshine from someone like him. "Alright! These three are from Kentaro and Shigeru, and this one is from... oh, it's from Aoba Johsai." The sound of the letter being tore open occurred and Shoyo made an excited sound. "They sent you another photo - it's one of those super nice glass etched one." Shoyo scootched closer to Hajime and helped the weak man hold up the heavy image, turning it just enough so the glare wasn't in the way. </p>
<p>"T-thank... you... " The quiet words were such a contrast to the brightness Shoyo had. Given back, the ginger jumped up and placed it on the bedside table when Iwaizumi could see it when he was laying down. Right now his head was up so he could see the letters along side the spiker. The nurse had to skitter away when a head of black hair slipped between the staff and came to join Hajime, eyeing around before shutting the door behind himself. </p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late, Iwaizumi. I couldn't find the right book." Tobio helped up an old yearbook, one that Hajime had wanted to see a week or so ago. It had taken him a while to find it since everything had been moved to a storage unit a long time ago. It was just all messy and he'd have to get the aoba johsai team to help them go through their old coach's things. "We'll look through it after Shoyo's done." </p>
<p>No one would have taken Tobio for the nice, sit-in-the-hospital-with-your-dying-friend type, but after learning that Hajime had literally started falling apart after Tooru's passing, he couldn't not be there for him. The diagnosis of FFI (familiar fatal insomnia) had been especially hard, since there wasn't anyone to take care of him. So Hajime moved into the hospital after training a new coach to take over at Johsai. He'd only had a chance to work there a few weeks, just enough to usher in someone new. Hard to believe he'd be joining Tooru in less than a year. Less than 6 months. And there was nothing they could do about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The year book was the last thing cracked open before visiting hours were done, Tobio on one side and Shoyo on the other. The bed had been lowered back and the blanket pulled up around the shivering 93 pounds. By now, Kuroo, Keiji, and Kotaro had shown up too, and they were all standing around two players to hover and look through the book. "You look so young here, Hajime! And Tooru- wow. Years go by fast." Kotaro laughs as bright as he can, but the whole room knows why Hajime wanted to see these elementary photos. They were of the youngster volleyball club Hajime and Tooru had first met in. They had started volleyball together, and it seemed like they would end it together. </p>
<p>"I bet he'd be so upset with us if he found out we were seeing these." Kuroo cackled, which was enough to get a nurse and Kenma to peek in from the hallway at them. His laugh had the tendency to do that to people sometimes. "I can almost see it now." He snickered more quietly, watching as Tobio flipped the page each time Hajime managed to nod. No one knew exactly how well he could see the images, but they were letting the moment live on as normal as possible. </p>
<p>      Shaky hands motioned for a phone, since his voice was all- if not already - gone, and Shoyo gave up his notes app to the man in front of him. Hands were cramped and fingers barely typed out anything of sense, but autocorrect was very helpful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>thank you  for find this for me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I coulnt sleep without seeing it again</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yearbook's last page was turned and the sheen of tears over Hajime's eyes was soft as he made eye contact with each person in the room. Tobio, Shoyo, Kotaro, Kuroo, Keiji. Then Tooru, who stood at the foot of the bed. He didn't have any blood on him, and he was wearing his number 1 uniform from their high school days. Over his arm, draped, was Hajime's own uniform. Still on his finger was the wedding ring that had sealed them tight. Like glue. </p>
<p>"<em>Come onnnn, Iwa-chan. Close your eyes - I can't wait to hold you any longer." </em>It was liked Tooru was ready to jump him and climb into bed with him, the faintest smile coming to Hajime's lips as he nodded. He was coming. </p>
<p>He mouthed a thank you to any of the men that would notice, the warmth of the blanket finally reaching his body as he leaned back into a stiff pillow. His eyes slipped shut for the first time in nearly a week, and he no longer had to say the words "i can't sleep". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Because he didn't have to sleep alone, ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan! Let's go do some sets, I've been practicing for you - and my knee isn't hurting so bad anymore! Isn't that great?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried at least 4 times writing this fanfiction, and it better not be for nothing. I listened to sad music, did research, pulled words from my ass. This was my heart and soul during a lot of late nights on overnight shift at work and I just... I can't think of why I needed to bring this into the world other than I'm a sucker for sick fics. </p>
<p>Please leave comments and kudos! And check out my much happier fanfics on my profile!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>